Lick my lollypop?
by Grapes are yummy
Summary: Ziggy would like very much for Stephanie to taste his lollypop, but Stephanie really doesn't want to. Will Sporticus come and save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**Urm...yeh...I was just a tiny weeny bit bored, so I wrote this. Read anyways.**

"Hey there Ziggy! How are you today?" Stephanie asked.

"All hyped up on sugar. Hey Stephanie, would you like to have a lick of my lollypop?" Said Ziggy, holding out a red and yellow swirly lolly.

"Yum, thanks Ziggy!" Said Stephanie, and took a lick.

"Hey Stephanie, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure anything!" Stephanie said, eager to help.

"Now I let you lick that lollypop, do you want to taste the real thing?"

"What do you mean Ziggy? I just tried that lollypop" Stephanie said, looking confused.

Ziggy rolled his eyes down towards his crotch ad then looked back at Stephanie.

"Ewwwww Ziggy! What's wrong with you?!"

"Well you're old enough, aren't you Stephanie? And I like to be pleasured, two things that make me hyper; sugar, sugur, sugar, and you Stephanie, my little sugar on my sour sweet, sucking my..."

"Shut up Ziggy! I never even done that before, so how do you even know?" She asked.

"I don't, but I would like to find out. Every time I see you, I go horny" Ziggy said, licking his lips.

"I'm to innocent to do anything like that Ziggy.....why would you even ask me?" She said, then she put her hands in the air, "Sporticus, help, help!"

_Meanwhile in that blimp, ship thingy he lives in....._

Sporticus was eating some fruit, when his alarm thing went off, "somebody's in trouble!!!!!" He did that rather wierd action thing with his arms and then jumped out.

_Back to Stephanie and Ziggy..._

"Sporticus!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"What's wrong Stephanie? I heard that you were in trouble." Sporticus said; looking worried.

"Ziggy's trying to make me do nasty things..."

"Like what Stephanie?" Sporticus asked, looking at Ziggy.

"...Look...I don't know what all the trouble is..I'm all hyped up on sugar and I'm horny, all I want is for Stephanie to suck my cock."

"Is that all?" Sporticus said, looking at Stephanie increduosly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT ALL??!" Stephanie cried.

"Are you sure you don't want to....with him, because later on I was going to ask if you could give me one..." Sporticus said, whilst wriggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Ewwwwwwww!!!! You're both sick!"

"Hey Ziggy?" Sporticus said, ignoring Stephanie. "If she won't do it, I'd be happy to, as long as you do the same for me."

"Why not. Otherwise my hyperness will be wasted, and you make me horny too." Ziggy said, smiling at Sporticus.

"Great! Lets do it here and now!" Sporticus walked over to Ziggy.

"That's what I was intending" said Ziggy, he unzipped his trousers and pulled them and his ducky boxers down.

"Mmmmmm..." said Sporticus. "That looks better than sports candy!"

"Go on then...on your knees" Ziggy said, pushing down on Sporticus' shoulders.

Sporticus crouched down and engulfed Ziggys' erection with his mouth, making his own erect too.

"Mmmmmm....It tastes better than sports candy too."

**Yes I know, I know, I'm not very good at writing, but can you review anyways and maybe give me some tips on writing....mayebeee :-D**


	2. AN

**A/N **I am finding it soooooooo funny, that loads of people seem to be offended by what I've written, and if your one of these people, I would love it if you reviewed, because I am finding peoples reviews on this story, rather funny...I know I've only had 2..but they were hilarious.

OK...so these 2 people have pointed out that I spelt the dudes name wrong.....so what? I haven't watched the show for a very very veeeeerrrrrrrry long time and to be honest I think that it's not particularly good anyways, I just thought it would be funny to write a random story.

In both of the reviews I got they seemed to think that I was actually serious about this story....well.....I'm not...not at all! I was very bored and I just wrote it down, I didn't plan it or anything, so i didn't look out for any errors and I didn't try to make my writing style brilliant or anything.

To be honest I didn't even think that people would actually read this so.....anyways....even if you completely hated my story..Thanks for reading!

And if you want to complain about how pointless it is and all the flaws it has...Please do! I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
